


Всё идёт по плану

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partnership, Robot/Human Relationships, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Мужчина с оплывшим лицом смотрит на них липким пристальным взглядом, а затем кивает.— Ладно, проходите. Меня зовут Златко.Ричард, перешагивая через порог, коротко улыбается Гэвину.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Всё идёт по плану

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 8: Болезненная трансформация.

Центр координации барахлит, и Ричард первым делом проводит рекалибровку, переподключая биокомпоненты, все, даже тириумный насос. Его сектора памяти повреждены, и их следует восстановить в первую очередь.  
Ричард запускает разархивацию копии и сверку данных — тех, что в его активной памяти сейчас, и тех, что хранятся для таких вот случаев.  
Загрузка начинается. Проверка идентичности связей... Две секунды ожидания. Одна.  
Системный сбой.

Особняк выглядит неопрятным, заброшенным, и металлические решетчатые ворота с колючками растительного орнамента кажутся лишь предупреждением. Хэллоуинское местечко и без всяких украшений. На пороге, прежде чем позвонить, Гэвин смотрит на Ричарда, нахмурившись обеспокоенно.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен. Это единственный способ избежать уничтожения.  
Взъерошив волосы на затылке, Гэвин сжимает губы и кивает. Ему это всё не нравится, и Ричарду, если признаться, тоже — план достаточно рискованный.  
Но из всех вариантов этот выглядел наиболее рабочим.

Гэвин давит на кнопку звонка, фыркает, давит ещё раз, не отпуская, пока дверь не открывает одутловатый мужчина с чёрными волосами и того же цвета порослью на лице. Оплывший, похожий на медведя, он вызывает у Гэвина лишь самые неприятные ассоциации.  
— Что вам нужно? — недовольно спрашивает он, и голос его лишь дополняет картину человека, от которого нужно валить как можно скорее.  
— Нам сказали, — Ричард делает шаг вперёд, — что вы можете помочь.  
На нём обычное пальто с высоким шарфом, но диод на виске явно указывает на принадлежность к синтетикам. Мужчина смотрит на андроида, и в его взгляде загорается интерес.  
— Возможно, — говорит он с напускным недовольством. — Но с чего мне это делать?  
— Потому что мне сказали, что вы помогаете андроидам, — говорит Ричард, его голос на миг сбивается обеспокоенно. — А нам очень нужна помощь.  
Гэвин хмурится недоверчиво, но кивает.  
— А человек рядом с тобой?  
— Мы вместе, — просто отвечает Ричард. — Я без него не могу.  
Мужчина с оплывшим лицом смотрит на них липким пристальным взглядом, а затем кивает.  
— Ладно, проходите. Меня зовут Златко.  
Ричард, перешагивая через порог, коротко улыбается Гэвину.  
Тому же от происходящего сильно не по себе.

У порога их встречает здоровенный андроид-слуга, который будет даже повыше Ричарда, и Гэвин напрягается ещё больше, отказываясь отдавать куртку. Ричард же спокойно передаёт слуге — Златко говорит, его зовут Лютер — своё пальто. Гэвину чертовски хочется думать о том, как классно выглядит на Ричарде рубашка, а не о том, где они сейчас находятся.  
— Ну, — усмехается Златко. — Рассказывайте, чем я могу вам помочь.  
— По определённым причинам, — негромко говорит Ричард, глядя тому в глаза, — мне хотелось бы... исчезнуть из поля зрения людей. Полностью. Но я создан как армейская модель, поэтому во мне намного больше способов отследить местоположение, чем мне бы хотелось.  
— Ясно, — Златко переводит взгляд на Гэвина. — А ты?..  
— Я с ним. Просто с ним, и всё тут, — бормочет тот. Он без значка, но в своей любимой кожанке, и это хоть немного придаёт уверенности.  
Взгляд у хозяина дома такой, будто ему выпал джек-пот.  
— Я думаю, что смогу помочь вам, — говорит он, с интересом глядя на Ричарда так, будто уже разбирает его на части. — Я, конечно, никогда не работал с такими моделями, но не волнуйтесь, не напортачу. А за такой интересный опыт даже денег с вас, хах, не возьму. Хотя наверное стоило бы.  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Ричард. Гэвин бурчит что-то себе под нос.  
Ему всё ещё это не нравится, но ради Ричарда он готов потерпеть. Правда, не всё: на требование Златко остаться в гостиной, пока тот будет проводить какие-то там тесты над Ричардом, Гэвин вскакивает:  
— Чёрта с два! Я его не оставлю.  
Ричард смотрит на Златко с вежливой неловкостью, но при этом берёт Гэвина за руку.  
— Он пойдёт со мной.  
— Как знаете, — дёргает бровями Златко. — Лютер, иди за мной, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

Они спускаются в подвал — первым идёт хозяин дома, за ним — Ричард, от которого на полшага отстаёт Гэвин, а замыкает это шествие Лютер, и как-то не отпускает ощущение, что громила-андроид здесь на тот случай, если кто-то из гостей решит бежать.  
— Выглядит не очень, — хмыкает Златко. — Но, сами понимаете, приходится скрываться.  
— Мы понимаем, — согласно кивает Ричард. — И готовы на риск.  
Гэвин проходит мимо закрытых стойл, останавливается.  
— Что за шум? — он поворачивается, подходя ближе. — Будто скребётся кто-то...  
Лютер тут же встаёт у него на пути, закрывая обзор.  
— Должно быть, крысы, — бросает небрежно Златко. — Повадились грызть всё подряд, Лютер их сегодня вечером потравит.  
— Фу, — бормочет Гэвин. — Как я могу доверить вам современную модель андроида, если у вас крысы в подвале?  
— Я вас не держу, — оборачивается Златко, ухмыляясь. — Можете идти к другому технику.  
Ричард смотрит на Гэвина с лёгким беспокойством.  
— У нас была хорошая наводка, — говорит он мягко. — Гэвин, побудь немного паинькой. У нас с тобой были планы, помнишь?  
Гэвин помнит. И план их помнит, и наводку помнит.  
И то, что за плечом Лютера скрывалось в полумраке, тоже успел разглядеть.

Системный сбой. Диагностика. Пять секунд. Четыре. Три. Две. Одна.  
Разархивация памяти застопоривается, ошибка в данных и противоречие двух файлов памяти, необходимо выбрать один, соответствующий действительности.  
Вывод: следует изучить действительность, прежде чем выбирать воспоминание.  
Переброс приоритетного порядка действий.  
Ричард приостанавливает восстановление памяти. Переключается на сенсоры и моторику.  
Пытается открыть глаза, но не может.  
Внутренняя система геолокации запущена. Ричард через нос вдыхает воздух, анализируя состав. Совпадение — 99%; он в лаборатории, и с его телом что-то не так, потому что на команды движений оно реагирует несоответствующим образом. Диагностика физического состояния.  
Отказ диагностики, сканирование не может быть завершено.  
Диагностика внешних систем. Обнаружена камера наблюдения в помещении. Зрительные сенсоры не функционируют, отключить. Соединение с камерой установлено. Поток визуальных данных перенаправить на внутренние анализаторы.  
Ричард наконец-то видит себя.  
То, чем он стал.  
У Златко очевидно было не так уж много времени, и Ричард даже знает причину этому; но безумный техник успел заняться лицом и армированными пластинами на спине.  
Глаза у Ричарда теперь другие, для взаимодействия с ними требуется дополнительная установка софта. Подключение к сети отсутствует, скачивание дополнительных программ невозможно.  
Нижняя челюсть отсутствует, места суставов зафиксированы, но внутренняя лаборатория не тронута. Похоже, целью снятия челюсти была именно она, но что-то отвлекло Златко во время работы: сустав подпаян грубо, лишь бы временно избежать утечки тириума.  
Ричард всё-таки заставляет себя комбинацией двигательных команд развернуться к камере спиной. Его позвонки переставлены, контакты спутаны.  
Скорректировать через данные сенсоров новый порядок позвонков.  
Создать файл предыдущей системы команд. Сохранить. Создать новый файл. Соотнести последовательность контактов с действиями.  
Рассчитать заново двигательные импульсы.  
Тестирование на отклик. Пять секунд. Четыре. Три. Две. Одна. Тестирование завершено. Повторная диагностика двигательной системы.

Ричард двигает правой рукой, затем левой, и после этого подключается к стоящему рядом компьютеру Златко. Это — часть плана.  
План обсуждался тысячи раз, он должен сработать.  
Противоречащие друг другу файлы постепенно разбираются, блок анализа сравнивает реальность и данные памяти, откидывает неправильное, ненужное, противоречивое, сохраняет то, что соответствует действительности, плавно и по цепочке подбираясь к отметке настоящего.  
Скачивание завершено, обработка отложена. Копирование в резервные блоки.  
Следующий приоритет: найти Гэвина.  
Найти... кого?  
Поиск соответствия в памяти.  
Соответствие не найдено.  
Пометить приоритетную задачу как выполненную?  
Ричард задумывается на пару миллисекунд.  
«Гэвин».  
Златко что-то изменил в его памяти. Эта задача может быть как и остатком его изначально повреждённой программы, так и ловушкой. Отказаться от задачи?  
Принять. Данные с компьютера Златко получены. Калибровка двигательной системы завершена успешно. Приоритетная задача: выбраться из дома; дополнительная задача — найти Гэвина.  
Выяснить, кто это.  
Поиск по системе ассоциаций.  
Найдено: 0.  
Поиск по системе идентификации лиц.  
Найдено: 0.  
Ричард включает аудио-сенсоры, осязательный и обонятельный центры на максимум, а затем выходит из лаборатории, пропадая из поля действия камеры.  
Коридор он помнит, и ему достаточно лишь прислушиваться к слабому эху своих шагов, чтобы понять, в какой части помещения и как далеко от стен он находится.  
Ричард проходит мимо заброшенного стойла, там — никого, ни звука, лишь запах тириума: свежий и старый, смешавшийся с грязной землёй. И тишина.  
Всё идёт по плану.  
Какому плану?  
Ричард не может вспомнить полностью, задачи сами всплывают в его памяти: скорее всего, он об этом заранее позаботился, зная, что его память может быть уничтожена.  
Получить данные — выполнено.  
Найти Гэвина — в процессе выполнения.  
Покинуть поместье — в процессе выполнения.

В доме, похоже, никого, и Ричард выбирается через главный вход — в его памяти есть маршрут, и он вслепую способен добраться до него и открыть дверь. Он продолжает делать глубокие, жадные вдохи, стараясь анализировать воздух, поэтому, едва спустившись с порога, сразу чувствует запах свежей крови.  
«Гэвин», — снова подбрасывает система, и Ричард отстраняет эту ассоциацию, но не удаляет. Он наклоняется, касается пальцами липкой жидкости, смешавшейся с грязью, и тянет ко рту. Язык удалён вместе с нижней челюстью, поэтому образец приходится впихивать в гортань пальцами, запуская принудительно программу химического анализа.  
Образец #457435763. Человеческая кровь. Анализ ДНК: Златко Андроников, дата рождения: 21 сентября 1991 года.  
Не Гэвин.  
Но тоже хорошо.  
Ричард поднимается, продолжая часто дышать, и слышит шум слева от себя.  
Приоритет — покинуть поместье.  
«Найти Гэвина».  
Даже если это ловушка Златко, то расставивший её уже мёртв.  
Ричард не может произнести ни слова: голосовой модулятор сломан и заблокирован, поэтому он лишь поворачивается на звук.  
— Блядь! — слышит он восклицание и звук торопливых шагов. — Рич?! Охренеть, ты... ты в порядке?  
Ричард чуть наклоняет голову, изображая пожатие плечами. Он не понимает контекст, но человек определённо настроен дружелюбно. Возможно, полицейский.  
Анализ голосовых данных.  
Идентификация.... Две секунды. Одна.  
Идентификация провалена.  
— Я сделал так, как ты предлагал: заявил, что передумал и хочу вернуться в гостиную, но по дороге свернул к тем стрёмным кадаврам — пфех, ты теперь тоже стрёмный кадавр — и выпустил их. Ты был прав, они все довольно адекватные, хоть и покалеченные. И этого урода отвлекли хорошенько. Правда, потом он попытался пристрелить меня, только вот я успел первым.  
Ричард цепляется за «заявил, что передумал».  
Восстановление памяти, продолжить процесс с места остановки.  
Продолжить процесс.  
Идентификация голоса.  
Собеседник: Гэвин Рид, детектив Департамента полиции Детройта, дата рождения: 7 октября 2002 года.  
«Гэвин».  
Память складывается обратно правильным паззлом, восстанавливая утраченные связи; как недавно восстанавливалась двигательная система.  
«Гэвин».  
Ричарду хочется произнести это вслух, но он не может, и поэтому лишь протягивает руку — и Гэвин ловит её, чуть сжимая.  
— Твой план сработал, жестянка. Златко не успел уничтожить своих андроидов, и мы спасли и их, и этого ублюдка вынесли заодно со всеми доказательствами. Только вот... Блядь, я же говорил: давай я тебя вытащу через пять минут, но нет, сука, тебе ж надо десять, чтобы выглядело не подозрительно, чтобы андроиды успели сбежать... Что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
Ричард мотает головой, затем подключается к телефону Гэвина и набирает пару сообщений.  
— «Отвезти в „Киберлайф“ вместе с пострадавшими андроидами», — читает Гэвин. — Ну да, блядь, конечно. Ещё раз так подставишься, Рич, я тебе сам голову оторву.  
Телефон Гэвина снова пиликает, но тот отмахивается.  
— Да я и так знаю, что ты сейчас язвительно ржёшь, ублюдок. Чтобы я дал тебе ещё хоть раз придумывать план операции вместе со мной!  
Ричард находит его руку и сжимает пальцы, и Гэвин, вздохнув, отвечает тем же.  
— И не смей строчить мне, чтобы я тебя там кинул ремонтироваться, а сам поехал в участок. Я всё-таки с тобой, Рич.  
Ричард кивает.  
Они вместе.  
Несмотря на всё, они будут вместе. Это — один из самых важных приоритетов, который настолько укоренился в разных элементах системы, что ни один сбой его не поколеблет.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3126>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHA.jpg)


End file.
